


Windows to the Soul

by ZanyaDawn



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanyaDawn/pseuds/ZanyaDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wufei inadverntantly brings out Shinigami</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do to a failed attempt at spell casting I now own an evil horny Duo that can fly. He delights in reminding me that I in fact could not capture the REAL Gundam Wing characters, no matter what spell I tried. So no I do not own Gundam Wing, and there for don’t make any money from it. Damn spells. Doesn’t help that I was aiming for Wufei.

*Clears throat* Ahem. So this is the first time I’ve posted anything. I had originally planned on posting some PWP or One-shot to start off with, you know kinda ease into it, but my muse (who suspiciously looks and acts a lot like Duo with wings and the size of a pixie) decided to throw me for a loop. So when I started out with trying to write a really hot and horny Wufei tackling an equally horny Duo it turned into this. So yeeaaaahhh.

Warnings: slight Non-con, it doesn’t actually happen, but it kinda gets close. Don’t worry though. I highly doubt my muse will let this end unhappily. Angst. Lots and lots of Angst.

Pairings: 2x5, maybe a 5x2 if my muse lets me.

 

A/N: For those of you who recognize this from Adult-Fanfiction.org or Gundam Wing Fanfiction Archive or even my Live Journal, I am just testing the waters here seeing if anyone is interested in me continuing it here too. 

Windows to the Soul

 

Duo was calmly freaking out. An odd combination of words to be sure. The more he paced the more it become true. He was making a dent in the carpet in the living room. He would start at one end of the room walk to the opposite look out the picture glass window, make a neat turn, and then walk back to the starting point. With each pass of the window he would look up and glare at the empty drive way. The drive way that was supposed to have nice little pristine white dirt bike. The drive way that was supposed to have the indication that his beautiful Chinese lover was back at the safe house, unharmed, and hopefully ready for a romp in the sheets. The driveway that was hidden from the main road. The driveway that was still – Duo cast yet another glare- still fucking empty.

If one were to be watching this, they would see a tall brunette boy with a braid past his butt that twitched like a tail with every turn. After the moment of reassuring that this was indeed a boy and not a girl, the person watching would then take stalk of legs that seemed to go on for miles leading to a pert butt encased in blue jeans and a white t-shirt framing a slightly muscled torso with strong arms tightly crossed at his chest. With another pass across the room, the person would then have to once again reassure himself that this was still a boy, because he would see his unearthly beautiful face that looked to be sculpted by God himself to represent an angel on Earth. How else would a person come to have such a beautiful face? High cheekbones delicately carved, a small pert nose, pointy chin, luscious red lips that begged to be touched, and the most shockingly thing of all. His eyes. Those violet eyes that seemed to darken into dark amethyst. Surely no mere human could compare to this fairy like creature. If one were to be watching this, they would also see the more he paced, the more languid his motions became. But it was when the sound of an engine pulling into the drive way that one would truly be showed what he was feeling. He raced back to the window and gripped the pane so hard that the wood creaked beneath the weight. He froze all movements and stared out the glass. He was motionless for a full minute before he suddenly whirled around, his braid whipping out behind him and he marched to the door. It was his eyes that revealed what was so unnerving. Those inhuman eyes that glowed with anger. That seemed to become a door the underworld. Those eyes that, despite how smooth his gait was, despite the jester grin that was across his face, despite everything, those eyes showed true terror to anyone who dared to look into them. He was no longer Duo, but Shinigami. The god of death.

He lurched the door open just as knob was about to turn, bringing with it a small figure dressed in a whit Chinese tunic and matching pants. Wufei stumbled as he fell over the threshold of the safe house. He was caught by strong arms and practically dragged the rest of the way in. He jerked himself away from those bruising arms and dropped his bag to the floor. He was about to yell at Duo for treating him so harshly when he looked up into those horrible eyes. All words froze in his throat. His very breath seemed to freeze his lungs. He frantically scraped his mind back together as he stepped back.

“Mi-misson is accomplished. It seemed to be a bit more in-depth than we originally planned for. I would have been here sooner but there were some-” his choked “complications.” Wufei cast a glance around the room, desperately trying to find something, anything to distract Shinigami and bring back his Duo. Slowly, not making any sudden movements, he inched his way around Duo trying to make it to the bedroom. Wufei knew what was going to happen. While his heart beat with excitement, it also cowered in fear of what was going to happen.

Wufei yelped as he was roughly shoved into the wall. He was momentarily suspended in the air before the heat of a body was pressed against his. Desperately he tried to break free, his natural fighting instincts taking over as he struggled against the crushing hold. He managed to get a lucky shot to Duo's diaphragm. Gasping Duo released him and staggered back trying to draw air back into his lungs. As soon as Wufei's feet were back on the ground he was running for the bedroom. Duo's head shot up like a predator smelling his prey. His eyes followed every movement the small boy made. His nose flared and he pounced.

Wufei had almost made it to the bedroom when he was tackled to the floor. He floundered, trying to get away, but it was no use. The taller boy had grabbed him by the waist and pulled him down tightly against the rough carpet. He had to move his head to the side so that he wasn’t suffocated. His arms were twisted around his back and held by the wrists in one hand. He could feel the rough movements of Duo as he spread his legs and shoved himself between them. Wufei froze as he felt the undeniable bulge. His throat clogged in fear. This had happened once before. Back when they had first become lovers, when they were tiptoeing around each other’s feelings, Wufei had pushed Duo to far one day, and brought out Shinigami. He had taunted him, purposely making Duo delirious with worry. Talking about missions, and blowing them way out of perportion, and then coming home late when there was no real reason for it. The result was both erotic and terrifying. It seemed that when Duo was truly afraid his alter ego came out. An alter ego that was not kind and definitely not gentle. His laughing idiotic Duo was replaced by a horrifying being that seemed to darken the world by his presence alone. Wufei still had the scars on his back from where Shinigami had shoved him into the chain link fence and fucked him raw. They served as reminders of what happened when he took Duo's love for granted, and to never push him that far again.  
His normal sweet and considerate lover was gone.

Wufei found himself flipped and was staring into heartless, cold eyes.  
“D-Duo, please!” Wufei's voice cracked. “I’m sorry, Baby. I didn’t mean to worry you. I’m sorry!” His voice was hitching as he struggled to breath. Duo was roughly yanking Wufei's pants down and ripping his shirt off. He didn’t want to be the reason the Shinigami was here. Not again. It only served as proof of that he had hurt his precious lover. That, despite the love that Duo had freely given, the protection, the sanity that only a true soul mate could give, Wufei had hurt him. Wufei's heart broke, and tears flowed down his cheeks.

Duo's nose flared as the scent of fear and salt permeated the air. He looked up from where he was trying to free his hard member from the tight confines of his pants. He looked straight into Wufei's tear and terror filled eyes, and the Shinigami retreated a bit. Duo brought his hand up to cup Wufei's cheek and his thumb traced the tear track that ran down the corner of his eyes. His other hand released the crushing hold on Wufei's wrists. Wufei didn’t dare move his arms down to his sides. He didn’t want to startle the Shinigami into returning.

“Duo?” He asked hesitantly. He could still see the Shinigami playing at the edges of Duo subconscious. Duo continued looking at him, before lowering his head down and taking Wufei's lips in a harsh kiss. Wufei whimpered. At the sound Duo jerked back as if he had been scalded. His eyes widened in shock as he realized what he had almost done. What his body was still trying to do. He jumped back and crab walked away from his beautiful Wufei. The one he almost hurt again.  
“Oh God. Oh God. Oh God.” He pulled his knees up to his chest and rocked back and forth. He looked at Wufei, devastated. “Oh God, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry! I don’t know what happened. I was just so angry. I couldn’t control myself.” He was pleading with Wufei, who was sitting up and rubbing his wrists. Wufei's heart cracked even more as he heard the pain-laced voice that belonged to his beloved. He crawled forward and Duo jerked back, harshly hitting his head into the wall.

“Don’t! Don’t come to close! I can still hurt you. I don’t want to. So help me, I don’t want to hurt you. Please don’t come any closer!” Duo cried out and tried to move farther away from Wufei. “I can’t keep away, not for long. Just go! Please!”

Wufei felt like his heart was being ripped out as he heard the begging come from those beautiful lips. Duo tightened into a little ball still desperately rocking back and forth in rapid movements. Wufei walked over to him and knelt next to the quivering form. He laid a hand on his knee. Duo flinched and looked up into Wufei's eyes, and saw something earth shattering. Love. He saw nothing but love coming from his Wufei. A chocked sob was released from his chest and he grabbed at him and clung to him as he sobbed. Wufei wrapped his arms wound his lover and held him tightly. He held him as Duo cried out the pain from his soul, knowing that if Duo didn’t, then it would consume him bit by bit until there was nothing left of what he used to be. Wufei knew this, because he went through that very fate. He thought that if he trained hard enough, meditated long enough, and eventually died he would be free. It wasn’t until Duo locked him in a basement and ducked it out with him that he finally realized that his fate was not meant for that. Now it was his turn to show Duo that his life wasn’t meant for that either.  
He gently placed his hands on either side of Duo's face and lifted it up so that he could see straight into his eyes. So that he could reassure himself that Shinigami was truly gone. After all it was the eyes that were windows to the soul. Wufei gazed into those violet depths and saw pain, and at that very moment he knew that he would do whatever it took the get rid of it. He leaned down and placed a kiss on Duo's lips. Duo crushed his eyes shut when he realized Wufei's intentions. How could he? Didn’t Wufei know he had wanted to hurt him? Again? Can’t he see that he was courting danger that was getting greater and greater by each passing second? Duo was about to jerk away when Wufei's voice stopped him. His lips moving lightly against his own, his sweet breath brushing against his face.

“I love you.”

Duo eyes flew open and he stared at the angel kneeling before him. Surely he did not just hear what he thought he did.  
“What?” Duo rasped out, his voice raw with barely suppressed emotion.

Wufei smiled.

“I love you.”

“NO!” Duo cried out in horror. “No you can’t! Not after what I did to you again!”  
Wufei's eyes softened. “But you didn’t do anything to me. You stopped when I asked you to.” He said his voice soft; he searched Duo's eyes once more. “I love you. More now than ever. Because I know just how much it took for you to break away from Shinigami.”  
Duo flinched again, but this time at the name of his inner daemon. He buried his head into Wufei's chest and sobbed once more.

 

Well then.... That was not what I intended. Oh well. Review? Please? Don’t be shy about flames. This starts out as a really dark fic but I plan on fixing that as soon as I can get away from my muse. * Bats at the air as a flying Duo cackles and dives at me, pulling on my hair *


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do to a failed attempt at spell casting I now own an evil horny Duo that can fly. He delights in reminding me that I in fact could not capture the REAL Gundam Wing characters, no matter what spell I tried. So no I do not own Gundam Wing, and there for don’t make any money from it. Damn spells. Doesn’t help that I was aiming for Wufei.

 

So this chapter took a bit longer than I anticipated. I wanted to put a lemon in here, you know, so I can give a bit of a break from the angst, but my wonderful muse kept throwing up road blocks. Literally. *dodges a piece of cement thrown by Pixie Duo* so instead of the lovely lemon I had planned out, it skips straight to the angst. Sorry.

Chapter 2

 

Duo was gone.

No matter how many times Wufei circled that in his head it still came back to same horrible statement.

Duo was gone.

After breaking down last night, Duo had fallen into an almost catatonic state rocking back and forth staring at the floor. If Wufei hadn’t already experienced this before he would have been terrified that Duo had lost his mind. But unfortunately he had experienced it so instead of calling Sally or one of the other pilots, Wufei got down onto the floor as well and rocked with him, periodically murmuring things to him. Sweet nothings that were bull shit. Things that weren’t true no matter what happened. Duo didn’t hurt him. Duo didn’t do anything wrong. It wasn’t Duo’s fault. Shit happens sometimes. And the biggest lie of them all. It’s all okay now.

It was all lies, but they were lies that had worked before. Lies that seemed meaningless in the light of what was happening.

The light of things.

Wufei jumped up from his crouch on the floor and smashed is fist into the wall. The lights of things are nothing but this.

Duo left him. At some point in the night, Wufei had fallen asleep. The last thing he remembered was holding Duo in his arms and running a hand up and down his back. He had stopped telling him those white lies hours ago. He was simply holding onto Duo as if he was afraid he would dissipate into thin air. And he did. Wufei fell asleep and Duo left.

At first when Wufei woke up he thought Duo had gone to check on the hidden Gundams, then he thought that he had gone into to town for food and to see if it was safe to go out. But after waiting for a 4 and a half days, Wufei had to admit to himself that he was gone. There was no note. After checking his laptop he discovered there was no life threaten mission that had came up, causing Duo to leave and save the world. There was nothing.

Duo was gone.

Duo was gone.

Duo was gone.

Duo was- a loud crash sounded and Wufei found himself staring at blood running down his arm that was currently through a window. The blood was falling in deep crimson rivers and stained his white tunic red. He pulled his arm back and just watched his life force fall to the floor in heavy drops. He wondered if he left it untreated that he would eventually lose all of the blood in his body. If his heart would continue pumping out all of that precious liquid until there was no more to give. Heh, of course not. How stupid could he be? The cuts on his arms were already healing and the coagulated blood was beginning to form around the wounds. It would take a much deeper cut to kill him.

Wufei walked over to his pack and brought out some gauze and bandaged his arm after digging out little pieces of glass that were imbedded into his fist. The pain was welcomed. It gave him a chance to wake up. To realize that he still had a mission. The OZ was still out there, people were still being killed, and there was still justice to be served.

After sufficiently bandaging his arm he gathered his things and took them back to his Gundam. He returned back to the safe house and systematically removed any trace of someone living there for the past two weeks. His movements were fluid, his mind was blissfully blank.  
He returned to his Gundam and ran through his flight check list. He was mid way through when his communicator beeped.

“05 “he stated into calmly into the unit, still running the last checks.

“Chang? This is Yuy, there is a complication. 02 has gone berserk.” The nasal voice that came over the com was undoubltably 01, but something in it made Wufei freeze. He flipped on the video and Yuy’s face appeared.

“Explain.”

Heero nodded his face blank. “Last night 02 was captured during a recon mission. During his integrations something happened and he snapped. He started killing everyone. Oz or civilians he went on a killing rampage. The details are unclear, the only things we know are he is holed up in the base and refuses to come out. Several law enforcements have unsuccessfully tried to extract him, all ending up dead.” An odd look crossed Heero’s face. “Wufei. I’ve been ordered to kill him.”

Wufei’s heart stopped. “No! You can’t. Something had to of happened. Duo doesn’t kill people without reason. There has to be a meaning somewhere.”

Heero sighed and ran a hand through his hair. For a moment he looked like the child he was. A lonely scared and hurt child that was forced into becoming a man much too soon. “I managed to get a com link through to him. I tried to talk to him, to figure out what the hell is going on. But… I don’t think its Duo anymore.”

Wufei swallowed hard, not wanting to ask but knowing he had to. “What do you mean, Yuy? Spit it out.”

Heero closed his eyes before answering him. “I think it’s Shinigami. Chang we have no choice, we have to ki-”

Before Heero could even get out the rest of what he was saying Wufei cut him off.

“Don’t. Don’t you dare say what I think you’re about to say Yuy. We can’t kill him.”

Heero snapped his eyes open cobalt eyes blazing with fire. He slammed his fist down rattling the screen. “Damn it Chang we have no choice! He is killing innocent people. He is risking our cover. We have to kill him.”

Wufei was shaking his head. “No! NO! We can’t Yuy.”

Heero’s eyes softened. “No Chang, there is no we. I was ordered to kill him. Not you.”

“But he is your friend! Your best friend! He risked his life for you numerous times, and you have done the same. How can you throw that away?!”

Heero’s face turned blank, his whole body going into perfect soldier. “It’s orders Chang.”

Wufei laid his face in his hands a million things going through his mind, but only one was clear. Duo was gone. Duo was gone. There was nothing he could do about it.

“I’m leaving for the base now; I will contact you when the mission is complete.” Yuy’s voice was monotone.

Wufei responded without raising his head. “Where is the base located?”

“I’ll send the coordinates now.”

Wufei’s laptop beeped and he looked over at it. He stared in shock. “That’s the base I had been ordered to plant bugs in! Its only 3 hours away!”

“Yes, it is.”

Wufei continued staring at the screen the coordinates still beeping, a plan formulating in his mind.

“Yuy let me try and extract him.”

“What?!” Surprise was evident in Heero’s voice as well as anger. “What are you talking about, Chang?”

Wufei looked from his laptop to the vid screen his face set in hard lines. “I can extract him. I know I can. Let me do it.”

“That’s insane Chang; you have no idea what you’re going up against. If 50 trained military men couldn’t extract him what the hell makes you think you can?”

“Because I have gone against Shinigami. I know exactly what he is like.” Wufei’s voice was clear and confident. “Let me do it Yuy.”

Heero stared at him for a long moment before he nodded.  
“You have 5 hours. If you don’t succeed by then, I will have no choice but to bomb the base.”  
Wufei felt a sigh of relief try and break through but he stubbornly stamped it down. He hadn’t succeeded yet. “Very well Chang out.”

“Wufei wait.”

Wufei hesitated, his hand on the power button on the com. He looked back to Heero.

“Bring him back. Bring him back Wufei. I don’t want to kill my best friend and his lover.” Heero eyes were full of pain. “If you can’t do it I’ll have to bomb the base even if you are still in it.”

Wufei could feel the hurt and pain from what Heero said. He closed his eyes at the sudden stab in his heart. “I will succeed.” He whispered.

“I hope you do. Yuy out.” Those were the last words as the vid went black. Wufei stared at it.

“So do I.”

 

Well there you have it. Please don’t be mad at me for what Heero has to do. I guess now would be the time to tell y’all that this is a TWT because I have no clue where this takes place in the actual series. My best guess is before Endless Waltz, and that’s about it. So if you wouldn’t mind please be kind, and rewind… Lol sorry I couldn’t help that. Does anyone else remember those little stickers on video tapes from the rental places?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do to a failed attempt at spell casting I now own an evil horny Duo that can fly. He delights in reminding me that I in fact could not capture the REAL Gundam Wing characters, no matter what spell I tried. So no I do not own Gundam Wing, and there for don’t make any money from it. Damn spells. Doesn’t help that I was aiming for Wufei.

I am dedicating this chapter to In2lalaland who made my day the best day I've had in a long time because of the story she wrote. It made me smile, daw, and cry at the beautiful way it was written. So thank you Lala. Without you and Syn I would of been able to write any fan fictions let alone post them.

 

Ok first off sorry about the long absence. I’ve been going through some reorganizing of my life and needed some time to find myself. But now Pixie Duo and I have reached an understanding. That being as long as im writing he wont try and kill me... Now that I think about it, that is exactly what we were doing before! Duo! looks around frantically screaming his name, hearing nothing but his laughter* Well shit. Oh well I suppose you cant really argue with your muses can you? They always win in the end. But I am truly sorry for not posting till now. Now that bit of business is out of the way. I would like to point out that these next few chapters are gonna be a bit... odd. Ok to be bluntly obvious I am going off any and all standard English Writing rules. I’m using two if not more types of POVs . I apologize for any confusion that this may cause. I’m hoping that the way I wrote it is easily comprehended. PLEASE tell me if you cant understand this. I will do my best to fix it. So without further ado...

 

 

Shinigami's POV

 

They are watching me. I can feel it. Everywhere I turn I can feel their stares. Stupid humans. They think they are so smart. Peh. They got what they deserve. They always do. I cock my head to the side and listen intently. A sound. Hmm. It seems that someone else has dared to try and come after me. I smile brightly. A sight that would of scared the body at my feet to death if they saw it. I laugh to myself. Scared to death. The woman is dead already. Hehehehehe. I crack myself up sometimes.

 

 

Wufei's POV

 

Wufei had arrived a mile out of the base. He had hiked the rest of the way. The entire time his mind formulating and rejecting plans on how to capture Du- no Shinigami. If what Heero said and it is Shinigami then it would be a mistake to go in there expecting to find Duo. A fatal mistake. Even now his blood ran cold at the thought of facing Shinigami alone. He was a deathly being who guarded his own life with an iron fist. Things only happen when he is out, because HE wants them to happened. The scars on his back throbbed suddenly as if remembering the pain of being punctured by wire fence. He would never forget what the fear/lust he felt as he looked into Shinigami's eyes for the first time. Everyone knows that eyes can change colors. Especially those with light colored eyes. Duo's eyes are royal blue when he is at his normal , happy go lucky state of mind. His eyes turn from more purple/blue to blue when he grows serious. Then they turn more purple than blue when he is looking at Wufei. It took awhile to understand that look was love. It took even longer to convince himself that it was okay that Duo loved him. Then finally his eyes turned bright violet the mere moments before he came. It was that color that he saw when he was reliving the precious memories of him and Duo during the long periods of not seeing him. Those eyes that make him go hard in seconds. Those eyes that are one and only sign that he had let go and was safe. It was also that color that was a shade darker that represented Shinigami's eyes. There is such a subtle difference between the two that Wufei doubted anyone but him would be able to notice. Even Yuy who was , for a brief period, Duo's lover.

 

Wufei had made it to the compound a short time later with no real plan of how he was going to capture Du-Shinigami. This was bad. The only one in the group of pilots that could pull of a No-Plan-Mission was Duo himself. And Wufei was about to go into the most dangerous mission of all to which all he had with him was a gun, a broken heart, and an idea of what had to be done and not the slightest on how to go about it.

 

He bypassed the side door he had used to get into not 5 days earlier. He went straight to a window that he knew in the one and only bathroom in this entire west wing. The one that wasn’t on the blue prints because it was supposedly torn down months ago. He hoisted himself up into the window wincing as it squeaked. He froze listening intently. Hearing no footsteps he finished climbing into the building. He dropped to the floor silently. Stopping once again to listen. He carefully moved out of the bathroom and into the hall. If he were holed up in this base he would be in one of wings with a quick exit available. He stopped short. But this wasn’t him. This wasn’t even one of his fellow trained pilots. This was Shinigami. Someone who didn’t need an exit available because he will kill anyone who came after him. Or anyone he saw. He was cocky. He was more arrogant than Wufei and that was saying something. He was smart but he had a single weakness. He didn’t think anyone could out smart him. A weakness that cant be accurately called a weakness because Shinigami had yet to be out smarted. Not yet. Wufei turned down a corridor heading for the center of the compound. He may not of ever done a mission without a complete detailed plan but that didn’t mean he couldn’t start now.

 

 

Shinigami's POV

 

I know this smell. Its the smell of a rat. MY rat to be exact. I close my eyes in ecstasy. Ah.... The smell of fear. My rat is smart. He knows better than to call out for me. Try and make me see reason. Or even worse try and bring Duo out again. I have that pathetic dumb ass berried deep. Or was it Duo that did the burying? It's sometimes hard to tell. Not that it matters. Not now . All that does is that my rat is inside of his maze and was waiting for me to find him. I find myself getting hard at the thought of just exactly what I plan on doing to him. I cant wait.

 

 

Wufei's POV

 

He can sense Shinigami now. He swallowed hard and ducked into a room not really paying attention to where he was. It didn’t make any difference anyway. Wufei was no fool. He knew that Shinigami was was aware of his presence. He also knew that Shinigami was toying with him. He looked at his watch. It had taken him two a half hours to reach the landing spot. A half hour to get to the compound and infiltrate it. He spent twenty minutes already look for Shinigami. He has exactly one hour and forty minutes to complete the extraction, contact Yuy and call off the bombing of the base. He was running out of time. He closed his eyes and found his center drawing on his reserves of tranquility. There had to be something he could do to capture him. The only way for Shinigami to leave willingly would to entice him with something. But he was to smart for that. He would know it was a trick. So the only other thing to do would to take him unwillingly. Easier said than done. Duo is a highly trained military weapon. He is an expert it stealth and espionage. His mind is constantly looking for weakness in his enemies defenses. Taking in each and every move that they make. Not to mention he can either hot wire a bomb in 10 seconds flat or defuse it in under 3. That coupled with Shinigami's sociopath mindset created the perfect monster. There was NO way he could be taken down in a fair fight. Mostly because Shinigami didn’t fight fair. He knew that Wufei would never hurt Duo. Despite the fact that Duo is not home at the moment didn’t deter the fact. Shinigami had the one and only ace in the hole. He is wearing Duo's face and he is not above using it to his advantage. He knows Wufei cant hurt him. So what else is there? There has to be someway to capture him.... He glances around the door, seeing no one he slips out into the hall again. He moves quickly and silently. The only way for him to do anything is if he can find Shinigami before Shinigami can find him. He comes to a cross way he looks down one hall and disregards it seeing that it was an infirmary. No way in hell would he give Shinigami the opportunity to play doctor. Way to many things that could be used to-. He stops mid thought. He turns and runs down the hall to the infirmary. His mind rapidly forming a plan.

 

 

Shinigami's POV

 

Whats this? I breath deeply through my nose. Could it be that my rat is ready to be found? I laugh the sound echoing down the halls reverberating to the point of it becoming a cadence of terror. Oh this will be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Do to a failed attempt at spell casting I now own an evil horny Duo that can fly. He delights in reminding me that I in fact could not capture the REAL Gundam Wing characters, no matter what spell I tried. So no I do not own Gundam Wing, and there for don’t make any money from it. Damn spells. Doesn’t help that I was aiming for Wufei. I also do not own the song Tiptoe Through The Tulips it was done by TinyTim because the devil invented that song. If you ever question this please go watch it on Youtube. You will then understand and never ever look at Tulips again

Thank you so much for the Kudos guys I am slowly but surely posting these chapter by chapter in hopes that I will be able to get over the writers block that has a hold of me. TheO next bit is from when I originally wrote this chapter. :) 

Well here I am! I'm still alive! I know that there has been a long absence and for that I am sorry. But now that my girlfriend and I are role playing I have found myself able to write a lot more easier than I had before so hopefully this will have cured my writer's block! So now that I have caged Duo * holds up Duo in cage who is glaring evilly * I can post this with no problems!

 

~WARNING~ There is a racial slur in here that Shinigami says. I would like to express that I in no way shape or form racist and would never utter such things not even in jokes. However this is not me that says it but rather Shinigami so please, I mean no offense. *humble bow*

 

 

Chapter 4

 

 

 

 

Shinigami's POV

 

 

 

I skipped down the main corridors looking for my little rat. I could smell his fear and it was rank. I smirk as I sniff the air again. I could also smell excitement. The perv. I remember fondly of the first time I came out and he was near. Pathetic Duo had practically begged me to come out and I used the chance like the opportunist that I am. My little rat did not expect me and I had him by the neck and was fucking him before he even knew it. Oddly enough he knew who I was the moment I came out. I don’t know how. I take great care to mask what I am. Its more fun to see what people do when I come out and they think it's Duo. To hear them first what's wrong, then slowly realize that he was going to kill them. Or hurt them. Most of the time both. Then at the best possible moment I step back and let Duo back in to deal with the consequences of his actions. Of my actions. But somehow his little chink lover new who I was. He knew /what/ I was. And it excited him. He came hard as I fucked him.

 

I groan at the memories of his tight ass and how I fucked him so hard he bled. I reach down to palm my erection. Maybe a little bit of fun can be had. All I need to do is find my little rat. I’m tired of playing maze master. I want to change the game. I call out to him knowing my voice will carry very well in the empty halls.

 

“Here ratty ratty ratty... Here little Wufei... Shinigami want's to have fun.... COME OUT SO I CAN PLAY WITH YOU!”

 

I rub at my erection a couple more times then remove my hand and put the nuisance out of my mind. It serves as distraction now. I need to stay focused. My little rat is smart. And to make the game fun I need to be on my toes so I can draw it out. So I can draw /him/ out.

 

 

 

 

Wufei's POV

 

 

 

 

Wufei shudders as he hears Shinigami's voice ring out down the halls. He was coming after him now. Oh gods he is ready for him. His heart beating wildly he dashes down the rest of the stairs leading to the basement. It was stupid to allow himself to be cornered in a place like this. But he had no choice. It was the only room that had no windows or any other means of light, it was also the only room that had no other exit. Hearing Shinigami get closer he leaps up onto a pile of boxes and from there a support beam that crisscrossed the ceiling. He closed his eyes momentarily so he could focus entirely on quieting his breathing and his heart beat. He had to become one with very air of the room silent. Weightless. Unmoving. Unfearing. Because if he hesitated in the slightest Shinigami will get him.

 

 

 

Shinigami's POV

 

 

 

I was humming a delightful song when I heard a noise. I listen for a moment and discern that it is running feet. Down stairs.... The only place that this entire base had a set of stairs was the basement. Oh my. The basement. That sounded like fun.

 

“Tiptoe through the window  
By the window, that is where I'll be  
Come tiptoe through the tulips with me”

 

 

 

 

Wufei's POV

 

 

 

 

Wufei can hear him singing as he comes down the stairs one by one. He was just humming that gods be damned song. But now he is singing it. Oh how he hated this song. Its a prehistoric 19th century song that is sung in such a horrible way.... And Duo could always sing it perfectly. To him it was a simple song that he liked to whistle when he was working. Even Wufei himself didn't mind hearing it and found it endearing on some occasions. Until Duo sang it for the first time. According to him he cant do it justice. That it is no where near what it is supposed to sound like. Wufei fervently prayed that he never hear it. That is why Shinigami is singing it. He is hoping to scare him. He thrives on the fear. It helps him find his victims, makes it easier to smell them. To sense them. He is down to the foot of the stairs now. Wufei stares down at him forcing himself to not see Duo but to see Shinigami. Belatedly he realize that he cant do it. No matter how hard he tries he still see Duo. Gods he can't do this. Wufei cant see past him. What can he do? Any moment now he is going to look up and see him. He might even already know that he am there and he is just toying with him. Fuck. Ok go back to the basics. What do you do when the sight of something is hindering the mission. Take it out. Get rid of it. No that's not right. Wufei can't take out Duo. That is the whole point of him being here. No not Duo damn it! That is Shinigami! No matter what he looks like. If only he could make it so that he couldn't see him. But how? Wufei cast a glance at the lights. Solution found.

 

“ Oh, tiptoe from the garden  
By the garden of the willow tree  
And tiptoe through the tulips with me ”

 

 

So the rescue begins.

 

 

 

 

Shinigami's POV

 

 

 

I could sense him in here. I could smell him. I find it odd that he is basement of all places. Duo's precious little chink has always been a priss. Cleanliness is next to godliness and all of that bull shit. So why of all places did he choose a basement?

 

Oh well it doesn’t matter to me. It does not matter to me where I fuck him raw. In fact I think it might be fun to fuck him on the dirty ground that he always so adamantly refused to even sit on. I chuckle my mood renewed. I sense a movement before a sudden flash and shatter. I look up right at him before the whole room is succumbed into darkness. I laugh. Stupid rat. He should know that darkness is my cloak and dagger.

 

So the game begins.

 

 

 

 

Wufei's POV

 

 

Wufei had shattered the light bulb with a random bolt he had found in his pocket. He had no idea where it had came from but it had served it's purpose. Wufei could no longer see Shinigami. And now that he is still humming, every once and awhile singing a line, he could easily see that it was not Duo. And he can also place just exactly where he is.

 

 

Shinigami's POV

 

 

 

I dodged falling glass then go stock still waiting for my rat to make a move. He doesn’t. Odd. But once again not important. My blood in my ears are singing with the sudden rush of blood down to my cock. I didn’t realize that just the sight of him would remind me of the hardness in my pants. I reach down and caress myself grinning.

 

“Why don't you come down from there little rat?” I jeer at him. I step back and move around the room mapping out it's perimeter finding that the only escape is the stair way. Oh this is to easy.“Come on you chink. I wanna fuck. I’m all horny.” I say a little irritated. Why doesn't he make any noise? Why isn’t he moving? I keep talking hoping to get a rise out of him.

 

“I know you want me. You remember last time, don’t you? When that shit Duo went into hiding because you scared him so bad?” I chuckle. “You really hurt him when you had your little power trip going. Making him think you were in so much danger. Deliberately staying out coming back with scrapes and bruises that were obviously done by yourself. You are a sick fuck. An arrogant ass who thinks that world revolves not only around you but /for/ you as well. He was so scared because he had finally got you. He finally made you see that he loved you. All those long months of pinning after you like some bitch in heat. He was scared of fucking up. Or worse you dieing. God he is such a fucking cunt. Always whining.”

 

I move around the room a little more boldly now. He had moved somewhere. He wasn’t up on the beams anymore. I cant sense him there. I feel myself get excited at the idea of hunting him a bit more.

 

Damn this was fun.

 

“Come on. I know you want me. You know that no one can fuck you like I can. I made you cum so hard when I fucked up that fence. You like pain. You like being hurt.”

 

Still no response. I’m starting to get pissed now.

 

“What the fuck you piece of shit?! Say something! Do something! Do you honestly think you can still save yourself? Huh? Well you can't. I’m going to find you. I’m going to find you and fuck you so hard that I’ll make you bleed out of your tight little ass. It will be so tore up and traumatized so bad that you will never be able control your shits. You will end up wearing diaper for the rest of your miserable life.”

 

I turn around in a circle listening for him.

 

Nothing.

 

“God damn it say something! Do you know where your first mistake is? You came here after me. You actually thought you would save Duo don't you? Well you aren’t. You and the rest of those worthless pilots you call friends are so predictable. I know that they are sending the Perfect Soldier after me. You probably begged him not to. Knowing you, you got down on your knees and begged him not kill me. You want to save me. Don’t bother denying it. I know you want to save me. You may keep telling yourself that you are saving Duo but we both know it's me you want. You want my hard cock inside you because no one can fuck me like I can. You second mistake is coming down to the basement. The one place that only has one exit. No windows. No other doors. Just the one stairwell that you will undoubtedly go for soon. Your third mistake was coming here alone. It will take many more people to take me out. Besides I would of enjoyed the killing. Those others weren't nearly enough to satisfy me." I glare around me feeling murderous at the moment. "Your last mistake is the worst, though. It is what defined your absolute stupidity. Your last mistake is coming at me when you still love that dumb ass. You can never kill me, or even hurt me as long as I wear his face. So face it. I will find you. Come out!”

 

I start pacing now then I hear him and I freeze all movements.

 

“Do you know what your first mistake was?” I hear him ask his voice is echoing a bit but I can make out his general direction. After all I /am/ the one who taught him how to through his voice.

 

There to the east corner.

 

Sure now that I was going to get the little fucker, I responded.

 

“What? Are you going to tell me that my first mistake was coming down here? Or maybe it was hurting your precious Duo? Or baiting you?”

 

I move over to the corner stealthy yet still humming the song, knowing full well that it instills such fear in him.

 

“Oh no. I know what it is, you mean that my first mistake is talking don't you? Making noise so you can find me? You think I’m to arrogant and that I should have been silent so you can't find me. Well fuck you. I know where you are. I've always known. I can find you before you can find me.”

 

There. Behind a stack of boxes I see his white coat. Stupid little rat. Doesn’t he know that white stands out even in the dark? Especially in the dark. I go complete silent and creep the long way around the boxes knowing that he prolly thinks that I will just come at him from the left side. But I wont. I have a point to make now. I can catch him without being arrogant. I step closer to him

 

Closer.

 

Closer.

 

I grab him just as I sing the last verse laughing in amongst the words.

 

“ Knee deep in flowers we'll stray

We'll keep the showers away

And if I kiss you in the garden, in the moonlight

Will you pardon me?

And tiptoe through the tulips with me “

 

 

I have him now. Heheheheheh-

 

Wait.

 

That's not right. This is just his jacket. What the fuck? I throw the jacket to the ground just as I hear him directly behind me. I turn but not before he speaks.

 

“No. Your first mistake was singing the fucking song.”

 

And with that I felt something jabbed into my neck and I descended into a much thicker darkness.

 

 

 

 

 

 

YEA!!!! There it is! * looks at excitedly * It's really long isn't it? I'm so happy! And It's all because of my cunningness in capturing Duo! * holds up cage then notices it's empty* Uh oh. Um. Help?


End file.
